La Toile
by victoireVI
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry plonge dans un état laconique jusqu'à ce que la mention de Draco Malfoy le sorte de sa torpeur. Curieux de voir ce qu'est devenu le jeune homme il découvre avec horreur un être brisé. Il décide d'aider celui-ci à se reconstruire et ce malgré les réticences de l'ancien mangemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: La Toile**

 **Rating: M pour la violence et les scènes de sexe implicites.**

 **Il s'agit d'un slash Harry/ Draco**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d' Harry Potter appartient à J.**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je publie ma première fic aujourd'hui donc s'il-vous-plaît soyez indulgents^^**

 **Il s'agit d'un Drarry post Poudlard. J'avais commencé à l'écrire avant la parution du septième tome, du coup les personnages de Maugrey, Remus et Tonks sont présents. Ils n'ont pas une importance capitale donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.**

 **J'ai mis M pour la violence future et des scènes de sexe implicites. La fic fera une quarantaine de chapitres. J'en ai écrit 10 et j'ai la storyline pour les autres, donc aucun risque de page blanche^^**

 **J'ai choisi de faire des chapitres plutôt courts pour pouvoir poster régulièrement. Dîtes moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus conséquents mais du coup je posterais moins souvent. Pour l'instant je me suis fixé le rythme d'une parution tous les dimanches.**

 **Voilà profitez de l'histoire et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques, positives ou négatives .**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

CHAPITRE 1

\- VIVE LE SAUVEUR !

\- À LA SANTÉ DU SAUVEUR !

Avec un sourire resplendissant, celui qui était désormais nommé "le sauveur" bu une gorgée de son verre. Tandis qu'il buvait, il chercha du regard une échappatoire possible à cet enfer qui durait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures. Alors qu'il désespérait d'en trouver une, il aperçut une tignasse rousse. Sans attendre une seconde, Harry se dirigea vers son propre sauveur.

-T'en a mis du temps, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami tout en conservant son sourire.

-Désolé, on était sur une piste.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. Fais-moi sortir de là !

Sur ces mots, Ron s'exclama haut et fort :

-Harry, je sais que tu préfèrerais rester faire la fête mais une affaire urgente réclame ta présence !

-OH, LAISSE- LE UN PEU PROFITER !

-C'EST VRAI QUOI, IL EN A DEJA FAIT ASSEZ !

-Désolé les gars, répondit Harry avec un sourire contrit, mais je dois y aller.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bar sous les protestations. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans un appartement qui se trouvait dans un état qui aurait fait hurler Pétunia Dursley d'effroi. Heureusement pour elle, cet appartement appartenant à son neveu, les chances étaient rares qu'elle y mette un jour les pieds. Harry jeta négligemment sa veste sur une chaise et s'affala dans le canapé, bientôt suivi par Ron qui se vautra dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir! Le prochain qui buvait à ma santé se serait sûrement pris une droite.

Ron signifia sa compassion par un grognement et retourna dans son état végétatif. Les deux hommes étaient épuisés. Cette situation durait depuis plusieurs mois et ne semblait pas être sur le point de s'arranger. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Ron Weasley, accompagné de membres de l'Ordre et d'aurors venu prêter leur aide, poursuivait les mangemorts fugitifs. Harry, de son côté, se contentait d'assister à des cérémonies faites en son honneur, de prononcer des discours tous plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres et de se faire capturer par des admirateurs qui s'étaient sûrement donné pour objectif de le faire exploser en lui faisant ingurgiter la plus grande quantité possible d'alcool.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? murmura Harry.

-Hum ?

-La piste...

-Non, ça n'a mené à rien. Mais un informateur anonyme a assuré connaître la cachette de Malfoy.

Harry se redressa prestement, toute fatigue envolée. Lucius Malfoy étant mort lors de la bataille finale, il ne pouvait que s'agir de Draco Malfoy. Des sentiments confus s'emparèrent du jeune homme. Malfoy avait été son ennemi pendant toute sa scolarité et son adversaire pendant la guerre dans laquelle il s'était engagé en tant que mangemort. Il devrait donc attendre avec impatience son arrestation. Cependant Harry ne savait pas si c'était réellement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait le revoir. De ça, il en était sûr. Mais les raisons qui le poussaient à désirer croiser enfin son regard étaient floues. Il ne ressentait plus de haine envers Malfoy. Cette haine s'était envolée lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Malfoy avait eu l'air terrorisé et totalement perdu en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry avait alors compris. Il avait compris qu'il avait face à lui non pas un mangemort sans pitié mais une autre victime de la guerre. Quand il repensait à son regard cette nuit là, il avait envie de prendre le jeune homme dans les bras. De lui dire qu'il était en sécurité. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour. Draco n'était pas à la bataille finale. Oui, il l'appelait Draco quand il pensait à lui désormais. Bien sûr il n'avait parlé à personne de ses sentiments. Ils n'auraient pas compris. De plus, quels étaient ses sentiments ? Lui même ne savait pas. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Draco pendant la guerre. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Il savait que la colère de Voldemort pouvait être terrible. Or, Draco avait faillit à sa mission. Tout ce temps il avait craint que le mage noir ait tué le jeune homme dans un moment de colère. Maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant il savait qu'il était vivant. Mais dans quel état? Quelles atrocités avait-il dû subir?

-Et alors? demanda Harry d'une voix plus rauque que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

-Il nous a donné rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier demain à 20h.

-Et vous comptez y aller ?

-Je sais pas. Ca pourrait être un piège.

-Mais ça pourrait être vrai !

-Oui, même si j'en doute. De toute façon Maugrey voudra y aller. On devra prendre des précautions mais on ne peut pas louper une telle opportunité.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

Ron failli s'étouffer de surprise. Harry n'avait jamais voulu les accompagner dans aucune de leur mission. Suite à la mort de Voldemort, il s'était désintéressé de tout ce qui touchait à la guerre. Le garçon le soupçonnait de vouloir quitter le monde sorcier. Or, voilà qu'il voulait participer à une de leur opération.

-Pourquoi?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait lancé l'idée sur un coup de tête. Maintenant, il ne savait plus comment expliquer son intérêt soudain pour les activités de l'Ordre. En même temps il voulait vraiment y aller le lendemain. Il sentait son corps devenir fébrile à cette idée.

-Je sais pas... Je pense que c'est le moment pour moi de prendre part aux activités de l'Ordre. Ca fait assez longtemps que je ne fais plus rien. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais ? Tout le monde sait que sans toi la guerre ne serait pas finie.

-Je sais !

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Oui, tout le monde savait ça et n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter.

-Mais j'ai envie de retourner dans l'Ordre !

-Tu ne l'avais jamais vraiment quitté...

-Alors où est le problème ?!

Harry se força à respirer pour se calmer. Ca ne servait à rien de crier sur Ron. Il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il sentait la colère le gagner. Il voulait aider à retrouver Draco, pourquoi était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème. J'en parlerais à Maugrey, je pense pas qu'il t'en empêchera.

-Bien. La discussion est close alors. Je viens demain.

Ron regarda son ami, éberlué. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il le voyait aussi déterminé. Serait-ce Malfoy qui le rendait ainsi? Certes, ils ne l'avaient jamais porté dans leur cœur mais le rouquin n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme tenait tant à l'arrêter. Plus rien ne semblait lui importer dernièrement. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette métamorphose, Ron était content de retrouver son ami.

-Je vais prévenir Maugrey et je t'envoie un hiboux pour te dire comment on s'organise.

-Parfait.

Ron se leva et transplana au square Grimaud qui était resté le QG de l'Ordre après la guerre. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était forcé à rester calme face à Ron mais il pouvait maintenant laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Une excitation mêlée d'angoisse s'empara de lui. Il se dépêcha de chercher dans ses affaires tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, comme sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'à attendre. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: La Toile**

 **Rating: M pour la violence et les scènes de sexe implicites.**

 **Il s'agit d'un slash Harry/ Draco**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d' Harry Potter appartient à J.**

 **Bonjour à tous! Comme promis voici le second chapitre.**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^**

CHAPITRE 2

Une atmosphère tendue régnait au square Grimmaurd quand un brun fit son apparition.

\- Ah mon garçon ! On t'attendait. Viens voir notre plan d'attaque.

-Laisse-le au moins dire bonjour Alastor, protesta Remus Lupin. Ca va Harry ? Je suis content de te voir. Ça nous a tous surpris quand Ron nous a dit que tu venais avec nous ce soir.

Le jeune homme sourit et serra brièvement Lupin dans ses bras. Il embrassa la salle du regard. Ils étaient tous là : Remus, Kingsley, Maugrey, ainsi que la moitié de la famille Weasley. Harry s'était forcé à ne pas arriver trop tôt pour ne pas sembler trop empressé. Il n'avait en vérité pas pu dormir de la nuit.

-Harry mon chéri, viens manger ! Je t'ai préparé une assiette. Tu as encore maigri, l'accusa madame Weasley.

La réponse du brun fut étouffée par le corps de Molly Weasley qui le serrait de toutes ses forces. Harry sourit et laissa la mère de Ron s'occuper de lui. Il se rendit compte que cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Après la bataille finale, il avait fui leur présence. Il se sentait trop honteux face aux pertes qu'ils avaient tous subis et dont il se rendait responsable. Maintenant il réalisait qu'il avait besoin de leur présence.

\- On part dans exactement trente minutes, mon garçon. Bien sûr tu dois prendre du polynectar. Il serait bien trop risqué d'apporter Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent à des mangemorts en mal de vengeance. Tu seras avec Ron. Arthur et Kingsley seront à une autre table. Remus et moi-même nous présenterons à l'informateur comme étant venus seuls. Au moindre doute, on s'en va.

\- Il sait déjà tout ça Alastor, soupira Lupin.

\- Ça ne fait pas de mal de répéter. Mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez.

Harry laissa ses compagnons poursuivre le débat. Son esprit était trop tourné vers Draco pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Rien que de penser à lui, son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Il devait se calmer s'il voulait servir à quelque chose ce soir.

-Bon on y va ?

-Du calme, Alastor, on a encore le temps !

-Non allons-y, coupa Harry, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Harry reprit une gorgée de son verre. Il avait la gorge sèche. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toute nouvelle personne entrant dans le bar.

\- Calme toi Harry, sinon on va se faire repérer, murmura discrètement Ron.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête quand il vit un homme s'asseoir à la table occupée par Lupin et Maugrey. Il retint sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il se disait de là où il était mais il voyait les regards méfiants des aurors.

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer, chuchota Ron.

Harry n'en savait rien. Il était pressé que cela se finisse. La tension qu'il ressentait était trop forte. Soudain, les hommes se levèrent de leur table. Alors qu'Harry allait se lever, Ron l'en empêcha. Puis Maugrey leur fit signe de le suivre dans une chambre à l'étage.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron une fois la porte fermée.

-Cet homme nous semble de confiance, répondit Lupin. Il dit tenir un bar et avoir loué une chambre à Malfoy pour la semaine.

\- Comment en êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Kingsley.

-J'ai travaillé un temps pour les Malfoy, je pourrais reconnaître leur marmot à des centaines de mètres.

\- Ça semble bizarre qu'il se rende dans un bar sans prendre de précaution.

\- Oui, ça ressemble à un piège.

\- Ou une fausse piste.

\- Dans tous les cas, on ne saura que si on s'y rend.

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Puis Fol-œil se retourna vers le tavernier :

\- Écoute moi bien mon gars, tu nous la fait à l'envers et je t'assure que tu viendras à souhaiter ne jamais avoir croisé notre route.

\- Je vous assure que je ne dis que la vérité !

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère alors ?

\- Je suis pas fou, je veux pas qu'ils me tuent ! S'ils apprennent que je l'ai dénoncé, je suis un homme mort !

\- Qui ILS ?

\- Les mangemorts. Ils sont tous cachés mais ils restent dangereux.

Lupin soupira :

\- Nous ne dirons pas que nous tenons l'information de vous, soyez rassuré.

\- Et ma récompense ?

\- Tu l'auras une fois qu'on l'aura attrapé, grommela Maugrey.

\- Mais...

\- Bon maintenant vous pouvez partir, le coupa Kingsley. Nous vous recontacterons.

Puis s'adressant à ses compagnons :

\- Il vous a donné l'adresse ?

\- Oui, c'est dans un trou paumé en Roumanie. Il devait penser qu'il passerait inaperçu là-bas.

\- Et bien c'est loupé, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Maugrey. Il jubilait. Ça le rendait toujours joyeux de savoir qu'un mangemort n'était pas loin de se faire attraper.

\- Allons-y.

Sur ce, les aurors saisirent un portoloin qui les envoya à l'adresse indiquée.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une taverne miteuse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Draco devait être à seulement quelques mètres.

\- Vous, entrez par l'arrière, murmura Maugrey. Avec Kingsley nous allons entrer par l'avant.

Une fois devant la porte indiquée, ils hésitèrent. Puis Kingsley enfonça la porte d'un sort puissant qui la fit exploser. La fumée et la poussière rendirent la vision difficile. Finalement elles s'estompèrent, laissant place à une image des plus pénibles pour Harry. Un garçon blond à l'allure décharnée se trouvait recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre. Il tenait sa baguette devant lui mais sa main tremblait tellement que Harry doutait qu'elle lui fut d'une quelconque utilité. Ses yeux furent ce qui choqua le plus le brun. Ils reflétaient une terreur qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis la bataille finale.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance, Malfoy. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire, dit Kingsley d'une voix posée.

\- Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, le rassura Lupin.

Son ton était étonnamment doux, comme s'il avait lui-même pitié du garçon qui lui faisait face. Mais dans une tentative désespérée, le jeune homme brandit sa baguette. Il fut stupéfixé avant d'avoir pu prononcer la moindre formule. S'en fut trop pour Harry. Il était resté jusque là dans l'embrasure de la chambre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais lorsqu'il vit le corps de son ancien ennemi s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon, il se précipita pour le rattraper.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Ron.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il tenait Draco dans ses bras et tout ce qui n'était pas Draco était occulté.

-Shhhh, ça va aller Draco, murmura-t-il. Personne ne te fera plus le moindre mal, crois-moi.

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, il se releva en tenant précautionneusement Draco dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi vous lui avez fais ça ?! leur hurla-t-il en les fusillant du regard. Vous allez le traumatiser !

\- Il était dangereux, Harry.

\- Non mais regardez-le ! Il n'est même pas en état de faire du mal à une mouche !

\- Calme-toi Harry, c'est juste la procédure. C'est pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- Je m'en fiche de la procédure !

\- Bon Harry, calme-toi. On va l'amener au ministère qui va se charger de l'interroger.

\- Non !

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit non ! Ils vont lui faire du mal ! Je refuse de le leur livrer !

-Harry, reprends-toi, dit calmement Kingsley comme s'il s'adressait à une bête dangereuse. On est obligé de l'amener au ministère. Notre fonction s'arrête lorsque nous avons arrêté les mangemorts.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas un mangemort !

\- Il devient fou, murmura discrètement Arthur Weasley.

Ron regardait son ami bouche bée. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Que comptes tu faire ? demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je ne l'amène pas au ministère. Je vais le ramener chez moi.

Cette dernière phrase fut suivit d'un silence assourdissant. Puis Maugrey reprit :

\- Il en est hors de question ! On ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour qu'il nous échappe comme ça !

\- Essayez de m'en empêcher !

Harry les provoqua de ses yeux noirs. La rage qu'ils contenaient laissait présager qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Un silence encore plus lourd s'installa. Tous se demandaient ce qui arrivait à ce garçon qu'ils pensaient connaître. Puis, sans que personne n'ose bouger, Harry se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Une fois sur le pallier, il transplana, emmenant avec lui son précieux fardeau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: La Toile**

 **Rating: M pour la violence et les scènes de sexe implicites.**

 **Il s'agit d'un slash Harry/ Draco**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d' Harry Potter appartient à J.**

 **Bonjour à tous! Voici le troisième chapitre.**

 **Je le poste un peu en retard, désolée. J'essaierai de mieux respecter mes délais par la suite.**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^**

CHAPITRE 3

Une fois dans son appartement, Harry déposa doucement Draco sur son canapé. Puis il s'empressa de jeter un sort empêchant ses amis de transplaner chez lui. Il lança de même un assurdiato sur sa porte. En effet, il ne doutait pas qu'il recevrait de la visite sous peu. Mais il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur la personne qui reposait sur son canapé. Il s'approcha prudemment et leva le sort de stupéfixion. Draco se releva prestement et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de sa baguette. Ne la trouvant pas, il s'éloigna le plus possible du brun. Celui-ci étudiait chacun de ses mouvements. Il l'observa tristement se coller au mur, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

-Je t'en prie ne me fais pas de mal, murmura-t-il si bas que Harry aurait pu l'avoir rêvé.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Draco, chuchota ce dernier. Je te promets que tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Il se rapprocha du blond. Ce mouvement eu pour effet de terroriser encore plus le garçon. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Harry décida de s'éloigner.

-Je vais te faire à manger. Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Je vais te déposer une serviette et des vêtements propres près de la baignoire.

Aucune réponse ne suivit ces propos. Mais Harry ne se découragea pas. Il fit ce qu'il avait dit et se força à laisser le blond seul dans le salon. En revenant de la salle de bain, il trouva celui-ci collé à la porte d'entrée dont il malmenait la poignée. En l'entendant s'approcher, le jeune homme se retourna vivement et se plaqua contre la porte.

\- Elle est fermée à clé...

\- Laisse-moi sortir !

\- Mais tu es plus en sécurité ici.

\- Laisse-moi sortir !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !

Draco fut pris de sanglots violents et s'effondra au sol. Harry se précipita sur lui. Le jeune homme était trop épuisé pour le repousser. Il murmurait faiblement une litanie : " Laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi sortir..."

\- Je ne peux pas Draco, murmura Harry, la gorge serrée. Si je te laisse sortir ils te rattraperont et t'emmèneront au ministère. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. Laisse-moi trouver une solution.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il poursuivit sa litanie jusqu'à s'évanouir d'épuisement. Harry le porta alors jusqu'à son lit. Une fois Draco allongé, il fut incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il lui retirer ses vêtements ? Une étrange chaleur s'empara de lui à cette idée. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu nombre de ses compagnons de dortoir nus. Mais l'idée de voir Draco Malfoy nu avait quelque chose d'indécent. Il décida donc de lui laisser ses habits et se contenta de le recouvrir avec sa couverture.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il retourna préparer le dîner. Mais il fut interrompu par un hibou qui tapait avec insistance sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il se doutait de l'origine de l'expéditeur, mais il alla tout de même lui ouvrir. La lettre était courte : "Je suis devant ta porte. OUVRE-MOI !". Elle n'était pas signée, mais quand Harry ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à un Ron complètement furieux, il ne fut pas surpris.

\- TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ? IL EST OÙ ?

\- Ron...

\- JE TE PREVIENS, HARRY, S'IL S'EST ENFUI...

\- Ron...

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA?!

\- RON !

Un silence suivi cet éclat.

\- Il est dans ma chambre.

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, le rouquin se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry, suivi par celui-ci. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux à l'entrée pour observer Draco qui dormait toujours, sa respiration quelque peu saccadée.

\- Tu vois ? Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Ne me dis pas que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter !

\- Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Retournons discuter dans le salon.

Une fois dans le salon, Harry proposa à son ami de manger pendant qu'ils discutent.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne suis pas venu pour manger !

\- Oui mais j'ai faim.

\- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu comptes faire !

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est ça, ta brillante idée ? Tu te rends compte de la situation ? Heureusement pour toi je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Hermione.

\- Eh bien j'aimerais bien que tu lui en parles. J'ai besoin de ses services.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, soudain méfiant.

\- Tout d'abord, il n'a pas l'air en bon état et j'aimerais qu'elle l'examine. Et puis je voudrais discuter avec elle de la suite des évènements.

Hermione était étudiante en médicomagie. N'étant pas membre de l'Ordre, elle saurait sûrement se montrer plus rationnelle et pourrait lui donner des conseils avisés. Et il en avait besoin ! Il était perdu et voulait avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas.

\- Il est hors de question qu'elle le touche ni qu'elle se retrouve dans la même pièce que lui !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de décider.

Depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, le rouquin avait tendance à se montrer trop protecteur envers sa petite amie. Une façon pour lui, sans doute, de la protéger d'horreurs dont il n'avait pas pu empêcher qu'elle soit témoin pendant la guerre.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Si tu ne le lui demandes pas, je le ferai.

Ron soupira. Il connaissait le caractère têtu de son meilleur ami.

\- Bien. Mais dis-moi au moins ce que tu penses faire.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je veux le protéger.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Enfin Ron, tu l'as vu ! Il n'est pas un dangereux mangemort.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien. Et puis si c'est le cas, il n'a rien à craindre du ministère. Il sera relâché une fois qu'il sera jugé innocent.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, et tu le sais ! Le ministère veut prouver que sa politique amène des résultats ! Quoi de mieux que d'offrir la tête d'un mangemort ? Le fils de Malfoy en plus. Tout le monde le déteste ! Personne ne va le défendre ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre.

\- Si tu as une meilleur idée je suis preneur...

Un silence contrit suivi cette remarque.

\- Bon, je vais dire à Hermione de venir. Je vais aussi tenter de rassurer les membres de l'Ordre pour qu'ils te laissent un peu de répit.

\- Merci Ron. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi...

Ron eut un sourire fatigué :

\- Le plus dur va être de calmer Maugrey. Il hurle à l'attentat !

Les deux amis pouffèrent. Cette remarque avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère. Le rouquin quitta donc le brun pour accomplir sa mission qui se révélait être l'une des plus difficiles auxquelles il n'ait jamais eut à faire face. Une fois seul, Harry retourna préparer le dîner. Cet échange avait eu pour effet de le rassurer : même s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de ses actes, son meilleur ami serait toujours là pour le soutenir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: La Toile**

 **Rating: M pour la violence et les scènes de sexe implicites.**

 **Il s'agit d'un slash Harry/ Draco**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d' Harry Potter appartient à J.**

 **Bonjour à tous! Voici le quatrième chapitre.**

 **Bon, de toute évidence j'aurais du mal à tenir ma deadline du lundi, mais je tenterais tout de même de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ou favoris ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^**

CHAPITRE 4

Harry n'eût pas longtemps à attendre avant de recevoir la visite d'Hermione. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. À sa vue, il ne put retenir un immense soupir de soulagement. Son amie pourrait l'aider, il en était sûr ! Après tout, il avait toujours compté sur elle pour régler les problèmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter. À peine entrée dans l'appartement, Hermione prit celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère dans ses bras. Elle sentait que le garçon avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça mais maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Aide moi s'il-te-plaît.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un sanglot. Face à Hermione, il avait craqué. Toute son angoisse était remontée et il n'avait pas pu retenir ce flot d'émotions.

-Ssshhh... Ça va aller, Harry. Laisse-toi aller.

Harry toujours dans ses bras, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le canapé où il laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Une fois le brun calmé, Hermione commença doucement à l'interroger.

\- Ron m'a raconté rapidement ce qui s'est passé. Draco est dans ta chambre, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, surpris par l'utilisation du prénom du blond.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est terrifié, il ne me laisse pas l'approcher.

\- Bon, je vais aller le voir, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre du blond.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le garçon dormait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux formant une auréole autour de la tête. La jeune fille, qui regardait attentivement son ami, ne loupa rien de son attitude. Elle ne fit aucune remarque et s'approcha de Draco pour l'examiner sommairement. Une fois son examen fini, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce.

\- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Hermione nota silencieusement l'angoisse qui pointait dans la voix de son ami.

\- À première vue, il n'a rien de grave. Cependant il aura besoin d'un examen approfondi à Saint Mangouste. Et il est en état de sous nutrition assez avancée. Il faudra surveiller ça.

Bien que soulagé, Harry grimaça à la mention de Saint Mangouste.

\- On ne peut pas l'amener à Saint Mangouste.

\- Harry... soupira la brune face à l'entêtement de son ami. Il va falloir l'y emmener. C'est nécessaire pour sa santé. Et puis tu ne peux pas le garder cloîtré dans cet appartement !

\- Je sais Mionne, mais...

\- Non, Harry, tu vas m'écouter ! Ron est en pleine discussion avec les membres de l'Ordre mais il ne les empêchera pas de venir ici. Maugrey est persuadé que tu n'es pas Harry et il veut te faire passer un test...

Malgré le soupir poussé par le garçon, elle poursuivit :

\- Ils refuseront de le laisser aller librement ainsi. Et puis ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il est ici et alors ce sera la catastrophe !

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser le Ministère mettre la main sur lui ! Ils vont le torturer !

\- Peut-être mais il ne peut pas rester caché ici.

Face au regard noir qui lui était adressé, la brunette continua :

\- Écoute, je sais qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Je veux t'aider, je t'assure. Mais tu dois y mettre du tien ! On doit trouver une autre solution.

Résigné, Harry soupira :

\- D'accord...

\- Premièrement, on va laisser les membres de l'Ordre entrer.

Harry ne pu retenir une exclamation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont promis de ne pas lui faire de mal et de t'écouter. Mais on va avoir besoin de leur aide si tu veux éviter à Draco de finir interrogé par le Ministère.

Après quelques minutes de négociations, Hermione parvint à lui faire accepter la venue de membres de l'Ordre, et surtout de Maugrey, dans son appartement. Les membres débarquèrent à peine une minute après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer chez le brun. Ils empêchèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté Maugrey de se précipiter dans la chambre récupérer ce qu'il considérait comme son butin, mais finirent par le convaincre de laisser une chance à Harry d'expliquer son geste.

\- Bon Harry, explique nous tout, finit par lancer Rémus après un long silence embarrassé.

Harry rougit quand tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, même si le destin semblait s'amuser à le placer régulièrement dans cette situation.

\- Hum… c'est-à-dire que…

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Maugrey. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse à nous fournir, sinon j'envoie tout de suite ton petit copain en rétention de sécurité.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'emporta Harry, sur la défensive face à l'attitude belliqueuse de l'ancien auror. Personne ne l'approche !

\- Mon garçon, je ne t'ai pas encore arrêté par respect pour tes actions passées, mais si tu continues à me parler comme ça, je te promets de te le faire regretter, peu m'importe que tu sois l'Élu !

\- Alastor, calme-toi, tempéra Rémus. On est tous sous tension…

\- La faute à qui ? Il fout un bordel sans nom en fuyant avec un mangemort et il ose me donner des ordres !

\- Ça suffit ! Nous allons tous nous asseoir et discuter de la situation calmement.

Lorsque tous fut installés, Harry reprit son discours en ignorant le regard noir que lui jetait le vieil homme, son œil magique braqué sur la chambre dans laquelle reposait Draco.

\- Voilà, je n'apprécie pas les méthodes du Ministère en ce qui concerne les anciens mangemorts.

\- Comme s'ils méritaient un traitement de faveur, maugréa Fol-œil.

\- Alastor…

Hermione, qui était restée muette jusque là, se racla la gorge nerveusement.

\- À vrai dire, je rejoins Harry sur ce point. Le baiser du détraqueur est une peine inhumaine qui devrait être abrogée. Comment peut-on priver une personne de son âme ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des humains, Hermione ! s'offusqua Ron. Ce sont des monstres !

\- Et alors ? Doit-on pour autant s'abaisser à agir comme eux ?

Bill souffla bruyamment avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux en un geste lasse.

\- Sommes-nous ici pour avoir un débat philosophique ? Parce que ça ne fera pas avancer les choses.

\- Justement ! Il faut qu'on agisse pour faire cesser cette torture !

\- La question n'est pas là, coupa Harry. L'important est d'empêcher Dra…, Malfoy, de recevoir le baiser.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt quand Yaxley et les Carrow l'ont reçu.

\- Oui, mais là c'est différent. Malfoy n'a rien d'un mangemort. Il n'est coupable de rien, à part d'être né dans la mauvaise famille.

Ron dévisagea son ami d'un air éberlué.

\- Tu te souviens tout de même qu'il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore ? Et qu'il a introduit des mangemorts à Poudlard.

\- Il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il y était obligé !

\- Oh, arrête, Harry ! Je veux bien dire que Malfoy ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive mais je ne peux pas t'entendre parler de lui comme d'un innocent petit agneau.

\- Exactement ! Malfoy est un dangereux criminel et on ne doit surtout pas le laisser en liberté !

Harry se redressa brusquement, tremblant de rage, et s'avança lentement vers l'auror qui le toisait, sa baguette dégainée.

\- Évidemment ! Vous êtes tellement paranoïaque que vous ne serez pas tranquille avant que la moitié de Londres ne soit derrière les barreaux !

\- Fais attention à toi Harry, grinça Maugrey, ou je pourrais me mettre en tête que ta place est avec eux.

Kingsley se leva et posa une main apaisante sur les épaules du jeune homme, faisant signe au second d'abaisser sa baguette. Quand ce dernier eut obtempéré de mauvaise grâce, il déclara d'une voix profonde :

\- Cessons ces querelles inutiles. Il est temps de prendre une décision.

\- C'est simple, asséna Harry d'un air décidé. Soit vous m'aidez à sortir Draco de cette situation, soit je le fais seul.

\- Ou alors, proposa Hermione, on pourrait remplacer le Ministère et mener l'interrogatoire nous-mêmes. S'il nous convainc de son innocence, on cherchera comment l'aider.

Kingsley eut un sourire approbateur envers la jeune fille.

\- Ça me parait être une excellente idée. Quelqu'un y est opposé ?

Personne ne se manifesta. Il fut donc rapidement décidé de repousser l'entretien avec le jeune Malfoy au lendemain, permettant ainsi à toutes les parties de se préparer.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne s'attardèrent pas, laissant ainsi Harry seul pour annoncer la nouvelle au concerné, qui dormait toujours paisiblement, inconscient des enjeux qui s'étaient déroulés en son absence. Le brun soupira, priant pour que celui-ci ne se réveille pas avant plusieurs heures, reculant le moment où il devrait annoncer la nouvelle au jeune homme dont il redoutait la réaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour la très longue pause de parution... J'avais commencé mon nouveau travail et je me suis vite laissée débordée.**

 **Mais ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien poster cette fic en entier. Je déteste trop les fics non terminées...**

 **Par contre, je ne peux pas vous assurer que je posterais régulièrement, même si je vais faire de mon mieux.**

 **Alors, pour rappel, cette fic ne prend pas en compte ce qui s'est passé dans le tome 7. Du coup Maugrey et Lupin sont en vie.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ J'accepte toutes les critiques, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insulte. Bonne lecture ^^**

CHAPITRE 5

Harry était affalé dans le canapé, épuisé par cette journée, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se redressa et se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy totalement déboussolé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas en état de parler, ce fut donc Harry qui prit la parole :

\- Draco ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as beaucoup dormi. C'est normal, tu en avais sûrement besoin. Tu as faim ? J'ai fait à manger mais ça doit être froid. Remarque, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, mes talents de cuisinier étant à peu près les mêmes que ceux de potionniste...

Le blond n'esquissa aucune tentative de réponse à la fin de cette tirade, qui paraissait avoir augmenté son ahurissement. Harry se leva donc du canapé et se rapprocha de lui. Ce geste fit sortir le jeune homme de sa transe qui eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être Potter, jamais il ne m'aurait parlé comme ça. Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry soupira. Évidemment son attitude pouvait sembler étrange au jeune homme. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter gentiment avec lui.

\- Draco, je t'assure que je suis bien Harry.

\- Vous mentez !

Alors qu'Harry esquissait un autre geste vers lui, Draco hurla, terrorisé :

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

La frustration s'empara du brun. Ça pouvait continuer comme ça longtemps ! Il devait trouver un moyen de rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Pose-moi une question à laquelle je suis le seul à pouvoir répondre et tu verras que je ne te mens pas.

Draco sembla hésiter un moment puis demanda :

\- Avec quel sort m'as-tu blessé en sixième année ?

Harry soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la honte qui s'emparait de lui à ce souvenir.

\- Sectumsempra.

Draco paru d'abord surpris, puis méfiant.

\- Potter ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Je t'y ai emmené après que l'Ordre t'ait retrouvé.

\- Ça je sais, mais pourquoi ?

Harry ne sut que répondre à cette question.

\- J'avais peur qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Un rire jaune échappa des lèvres du blond à cette réponse.

\- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de moi Potter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu qu'on te fasse du mal.

Harry eu l'impression que le regard du jeune homme avait changé à cette affirmation. Un silence gêné s'installa pendant que les deux jeunes hommes réfléchissaient tous deux à la situation.

Pour y mettre fin, Harry proposa à Draco de s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il partait lui chercher à manger. Lorsqu'il revint, c'est un Draco tendu qui l'accueillit.

\- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger!

La tentative de blague tomba lamentablement à l'eau. Draco le fixait toujours, immobile depuis le bord du canapé. Harry soupira et lui tendit l'assiette qu'il avait préparée. Il fut surpris quand celui-ci commença à dévorer le repas. Il aurait pensé qu'il se montrerait plus suspicieux envers un plat préparé par son "pire ennemi". La faim devait être plus forte que la méfiance. Et en regardant sa silhouette décharnée, Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir souvent eut faim ces derniers temps. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra, mais il chassa tout de suite ces idées noires. Il devait se concentrer. Dire à Draco ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le sortir de cette situation.

Il entreprit donc de décrire au jeune homme la réunion de l'Ordre et la décision qui en avait résulté. Le blond accueillit la nouvelle avec beaucoup plus de calme que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre, semblant plus préoccupé par le contenu de son assiette que par le discours de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bon, tu as compris ? Les membres de l'Ordre viendront demain pour voir ce qu'on peut faire. Ils vont juste te questionner un peu, histoire de voir que tu ne représente aucun danger. Mais je suis sûr que ce sera très rapide. Et j'ai déjà une idée de plan pour te sortir de là. Bien sûr, il faudra qu'on en discute avec l'Ordre, mais je pense qu'ils accepteront facilement.

\- ...

\- Tu as tout saisis ? Tu n'auras qu'à raconter ce qui t'es arrivé et tout ira bien. Maugrey risque d'être tendu, mais il finira par se ranger de notre côté, je n'en doute pas. Tu as des questions ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'écoute. Dis ce que tu veux, n'ai pas peur.

\- Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

Harry fut pris de court. Il semblait que rien n'intéressait le blond en dehors de son assiette. Les choses risquaient d'être difficiles si celui-ci ne coopérait pas.

\- Je vais te chercher à manger. Mais pour demain, tu en penses quoi ? Ça te permettrait de réintégrer le monde des sorciers. Bien sûr, on mettrait en place une protection contre les éventuels mangemorts qui voudraient se venger...

Draco ne put retenir un rire amer à la mention des anciens compagnons de son père.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas les empêcher de m'atteindre.

\- Bien sûr que si ! On a un bon système de protection...

\- Bon, arrête maintenant ! Ça ne sert à rien de jouer à Saint Potter avec moi !

Le brun fut déconcerté par le brusque éclat du jeune homme. Lui qui semblait presque apathique quelques instants auparavant était tout d'un coup emplit d'une fureur terrible. Il se leva d'un bon du canapé et poursuivit sa tirade :

\- J'ai pas besoin que Potty et sa bande me protègent ! Et puis arrêtez avec ce cinéma ! Mon "bien-être" ne vous a jamais inquiété, alors pourquoi d'un coup vous vous souciez de mon  
sort ? Hein ? Réponds-moi !

\- Mais Draco...

\- ET NE M'APPELLE PAS DRACO !

\- Désolé...

\- Arrête avec cet air de chien battu !

\- ...

\- Putain, tu me soules ! Écoute, tu as fais ta BA. Tu as recueilli le chien abandonné, tu l'as nourri, soigné. Maintenant le petit toutou ne va pas remuer gentiment de la queue devant toi, il préfère retourner dans la merde dans laquelle tu l'as trouvé.

\- Attends Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Harry en avisant le blond se lever.

Ledit jeune homme lança un regard noir à son ennemi.

\- Je me casse. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessein ?

\- Tu ne peux pas partir !

\- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Les membres de l'Ordre ne veulent pas te laisser quitter l'appartement tant que le Ministère ne t'aura pas vu. Et puis c'est dangereux pour toi dehors, tout le monde veut ta peau ! Tu n'as même pas de baguette.

\- Oui, parce que tu me l'as prise ! J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu aies la gentillesse de me la rendre. Et pour le reste, t'en fais pas j'ai réussi à survivre jusque là.

\- C'est impossible.

Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent dangereusement à cette annonce.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que l'Ordre ne t'aurait pas laisser libre de faire ce que tu veux. Pas avant d'être certains que tu n'es pas dangereux. J'ai donc donné ta baguette à Maugrey et il a placé une barrière autour de l'appartement pour empêcher toute personne possédant la marque des ténèbres de la traverser.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis enfermé ici ?

\- Non, tu n'es pas enfermé. C'est pour ta sécurité.

\- Donc je peux sortir ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- En clair, s'impatienta Draco, je suis prisonnier mais ce n'est pas grave vu que c'est pour ma sécurité.

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier ! C'est juste temporaire. Écoute, Draco …

\- Non ! Toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Peu importe ta façon de le présenter, je refuse d'être retenu de force ici !

\- Draco, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est la seule façon de…

\- Si, j'ai le choix ! Je choisis de tous vous emmerder ! Et toi, tu vas m'ouvrir cette putain de porte ou je t'explose ta jolie petite gueule !

Harry sentit sa patience s'effriter devant l'attitude menaçant qu'adoptait Draco et, sans même réaliser son geste, pointa sa baguette en direction du jeune homme, dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver le contrôle. À cette vision, les yeux de ce dernier se rétrécirent dangereusement.

\- Oh, oui… Me menacer alors que je suis sans baguette, c'est très noble de ta part, Potter.

\- Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas stopper ton cirque, l'avertit le brun d'une voix tremblante. Je me démène pour toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me hurler dessus ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries alors tu vas fermer ta gueule et m'écouter jusqu'au bout !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade, le blond s'étant jeté sur lui avec la force du désespoir. La brusque douleur qui lui vrilla le plexus le plia en deux, le privant de souffle. Puis un second coup de poing lui broya la mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol. La douleur lancinante le paralysait, brouillant sa vision de larmes de douleur. Il eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'il vit Malfoy se jeter vers sa baguette, tombée au sol. Il se lança de tout son poids contre Draco et parvint à le renverser avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper. La rage s'empara de lui et il s'abattit sur le jeune homme, le bloquant sous son corps. Il asséna un premier coup de poing, puis un second. Il leva une troisième fois son poing quand il sentit le corps de son ennemi s'affaisser. Il réalisa alors avec horreur que le blond pleurait. L'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage. Il se releva précipitamment et se pencha vers Draco, mais celui-ci eut un violent mouvement de recul.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, balbutia-t-il.

Les sanglots du blond s'intensifièrent, submergeant Harry de honte. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour calmer le jeune homme, il décida de le laisser seul et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Ne vous en faites pas, la situation va finir par s'arranger ^^**


End file.
